Trials of Link: Introduction
by Onisennin
Summary: This is my first fanfic... it will be a series... this is the intro to it, and it introduces some new characters, and there is a little action in it too. Stay tuned for Trials of Link: Rizafurai! R/R


Trials of Link: Introduction.

Link awoke that morning with a huge headache. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, he was tortured by dreams of horrible transformations from putting on new masks, and it was very painful. One that had been particularly bad, was the one where he would take a mask that looked like a black hood, much like the Garo mask, but darker, and his muscles suddenly bulged and almost ripped his skin off.  
  
"I'm glad that night is over!" he said. He let out a sigh of relief. He got up out of bed, grabbed his sword and shield, and left his room. He called Epona on the Ocarina, and when she got there, he hopped on and they took off. He didn't really have an idea of where he wanted to go, but he just wanted to take a ride and try to figure out what the dreams were all about, if they meant something, or if they were just plain, old nightmares. After about an hour of riding, he decided that it wasn't anything special at all. But then, he saw a figure hiding behind a tree. He went over, sword drawn, and discovered that it was only a Stalchild! But, although it was only a minor threat, it was a threat none the less, and he fought and killed it easily.  
  
"Strange..." he thought, "Stalchildren only come out at night... not the middle of the afternoon..." Strange as it was, he decided to pay it no more attention, and he got back on Epona, and rode off.  
  
While riding, he saw another dark figure in the shadows, but this one was definitely not a Stalchild. He would see something in the corner of his eye, and when he looked, it was gone, but it had definitely been there. There would be foot-shaped burns on the ground where he had seen him. He got off Epona to get a drink from the river. The water tasted bad... maybe poisonous... so he didn't drink anymore. He was starting to think that there was really something wrong. He took out the his sword, and turned around to face the dark figure! It was wearing a hood, just like the one in his dream!

"Who are you?" he asked. But he got no response. The figure just stood there. Link could see more of his features now, he was tall and muscular. Link started to walk towards him, and he pulled out two swords, much like those of the Garo. Link went to slash him, but the figure just blocked with his swords and knocked Link away. The figure threw a Deku Seed to the ground, and during the flash, he disappeared. Words flew threw Link's head once the figure was gone, "Buredo..."

"Who was that?" Link thought. It was strange... it was the figure he had been seeing, and it looked pretty evil, but it did not look like it wanted to fight. It left huge burns on the ground where it stood, and the swords had burns on the swords from where he held it. Link was spaced out, and then he was knocked far away, with a slash across his back. He got up and turned to see a Peahat! He got his shield out, and guarded himself. This one seemed smart, as it didn't rush right into his shield, but it waited. Waiting for an opening. Link gave nothing. They both waited. Neither flinched. But, another Peahat came from behind and slashed Link's back. It hurt even more than the first, as it hit his first wound. A whole flock of Peahats had come now, and they were swooping down on Link! He got up and raised his shield, but they were coming from all sides! He was almost completely defenseless, but then he remembered one of the techniques the a Great Fairie had taught him, and he punched the ground, and a huge wall of flames erupted from him, burning all the Peahats. They seemed to leave him alone then, but to be safe, he decided to leave, he couldn't keep using Din's Fire, he would get to tired. He got on Epona and rode away. 

"Hakobu!" yelled the same voice that had said Buredo before. Suddenly, Link wasn't in Hyrule Field anymore... he was in an arena... an arena full of spectators, and he was the center of attention, along with the figure he had seen before...

"Hello, Link." the figure said. "You are in Ninjyou Arena. You are about to fight in a battle with a creature you have never seen before. If you win, I will send you back to Hyrule, with a prize. If you lose, you die. This is something that your will find will happen quite often, that is, if you survive. I am going to give you a fairie partner, since I know you are used to them." A flash of light, and a green fairie appeared.

"This is Touei. She is a smart fairie, and knows much about the creatures you will be fighting. Now, fight!" Link didn't really want to do this, but he figured that after Buredo easily blocked his slash before, he could do it again.

Buredo threw a Deku Seed to the ground, and after that flash of light, a huge animal appeared. It was covered with brown spines, and it had a large beak. It seemed to have wings, but they were really small, and definitely couldn't lift it into the air. Oh, one more thing, it was 10 feet tall.

"Oh, crap..." Link said as he drew his sword.

······················································································

Thats all for now... will link defeat the scaly-bird thingy I haven't named yet? Will Touei help Link at all? Who is Buredo? What is this mysterious Ninjyou Arena?

Tell me what you think... I wanna know, this is my first Fan Fic, so review it, and stop by my website at [http://www.swafo.com/Onisennin][1]! 

If you wanna put this Fan Fic on your site, just ask me, and I'll let you! My e-mail is [Azakasama_senshi@hotmail.com][2]. Just remember, Touei, Buredo, & Ninjyou Arena, are all mine! The copywrited stuff is at the bottom. 

Touei, Buredo, & Ninjyou Arena © 2000, Onisennin.   
Link, Epona, Deku Seed, Hyrule, Peahat, Great Fairie, Din's Fire, Garo, & Stalchild are all property of Nintendo. 

   [1]: http://www.swafo.com/Onisennin
   [2]: mailto:Azakasama_senshi@hotmail.com



End file.
